


Give peace a chance

by LucileLand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter Next Generation
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7913305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucileLand/pseuds/LucileLand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Recueil de One-shots sur la nouvelle génération d'enfants Potter et Weasley. Leurs parents ont fait la guerre, à eux de construire un nouveau monde en paix. Pré-HPCC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**GIVE PEACE A CHANCE**

 

Prologue - The one with the first breath

  
Le premier naquit dans une modeste ferme anglaise, avec pour seule sage-femme sa grand-mère. Sa venue au monde créa un cocon éphémère de douceur et de quiétude, en cette période incertaine de guerre. Pendant quelques jours, ils oublièrent un peu les conflits extérieurs et il n’y eut plus qu’eux au monde. Tonks, épuisée et comblée par cette maternité, Remus qui veillait au confort absolu de sa femme et de son fils, et ce petit paquet de langes si fragile qu’on appela Theodore, et qui ouvrait devant eux des perspectives et des rêves d’avenirs auxquels ils osaient à peine croire …

La seconde vint au monde deux ans, jour pour jour, après la défaite de Voldemort. Un anniversaire qui se teinterait toujours de gris pour ceux qui avaient pris part à la bataille de Poudlard, car il rappelait, sans jamais l’atténuer, le souvenir douloureux des disparus. On nomma la petite fille Victoire, pour garder à l’esprit que ceux que l’on pleurait un peu plus ce jour-là, n’étaient pas morts en vain. Grâce à leur lutte, dans le Shell Cottage, entourée de Bill et de Fleur, l’avenir de Victoire s’annonçait paisible et radieux.

L’année suivante, la naissance de Molly précipita un peu le mariage de ses parents. Mais malgré sa conception impromptue, Percy ne fut jamais aussi fier que lorsqu’il présenta ce petit accident qui plissait les yeux éblouis par la lumière du jour, à ses parents. Il aurait été difficile de dire qui était le plus ému, de Percy ou de sa mère, lorsqu’il prénomma sa fille Molly.

A quelques mois de là, lorsque Angelina commença à ressentir les premières douleurs de l’enfantement, George fit venir sa mère. Sûrement ce n’était pas normal que ça soit si douloureux. Molly Weasley, elle qui avait mit sept enfants au monde, saurait quoi faire. Mais Molly sourit, de ce sourire bienveillant de maman, en voyant le visage de sa belle-fille se crisper. Elle prit la main d’Angelina et rassura George. Tout irait bien, son 3e petit-enfant était seulement un peu pressé d’arriver. Mais lorsque l’accouchement se fit imminent et que sa femme se mit à crier, George ne le supporta pas et sortit prendre l’air. Il revint pour trouver Angelina qui donnait le sein à leur fils. Le premier garçon de la génération, proclama fièrement Molly avant d’embrasser son grand fils et de les laisser seuls, tous les trois. Le nourrisson ouvrit de grands yeux et regarda son père avec la confiance et la sérénité de l’enfant qui a de l’amour et de la nourriture à foison. Alors toute panique s’envola et George s’apaisa. Toute sa vie, le petit Fred garderait cette capacité à rassurer son père, il était la preuve vivante que la vie amenait, aussi, son lot de bonheurs.

Victoire ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi la cigogne tenait tant à amener un bébé dans la maison, ils étaient très bien tous les trois, papa, maman et Victoire… Et puis on pouvait lui raconter ce qu’on voulait, qu’un bébé c’était mignon, qu’elle pourrait jouer avec, elle avait bien vu chez les autres ! Un bébé ça faisait du bruit et ça accaparait l’attention de tous les adultes autour, elle le savait bien. Si papa et maman voulaient jouer, elle pouvait leur prêter ses poupées, elle en avait trop de toute façon ! Et s’ils voulaient faire des câlins, elle était là, elle Victoire. Mais papa et maman n’écoutaient pas ce que leur fille avait à dire sur le sujet, ils ne parlaient que du petit frère ou de la petite sœur qui allait venir. Si au moins c’était un garçon, ce serait un moindre mal, Victoire avait bien remarqué que le petit cousin Fred était bien moins remuant que la petite cousine Molly, il ne pleurait presque jamais et riait dès qu’elle faisait des grimaces. Alors quand Bill vint prendre sa grande fille de cinq ans dans ses bras, et lui présenta sa petite sœur Dominique, Victoire vit une petite sœur aussi blonde et jolie qu’elle, qui allait lui voler la place dans les bras de papa et maman. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de serrer son ours en peluche fort contre elle, la concurrence s’annonçait rude !

Ce fut une autre fille qui vit le jour quelques semaines plus tard dans la famille Weasley, la deuxième des quatre naissances prévues cette année-là, 2005 serait une année faste dans la famille. Audrey Weasley transplana à Sainte-Mangouste, et Percy quitta le ministère précipitamment pour la rejoindre. Quelques jours plus tard, on pu voir dans les bureaux du ministère, la photo d’une petite famille parfaite et tirée à 4 épingles, annonçant l’arrivée d’une petite Lucy Weasley. Molly, âgée de deux ans, souriait de toutes ses petites dents de lait, avec dans les mains le cadeau que la petite sœur avait apporté : une poupée avec sa baignoire. Elle avait hâte d’essayer de baigner la petite sœur dedans.

Angelina préparait le dîner quand elle sentit le travail commencer, mais elle ne broncha pas et continua à faire fondre le chocolat dans la marmite, elle ne ratait jamais son gâteau au chocolat et c’était le dessert préféré de George et du petit Fred. Elle donna le bain de son petit garçon alors que les contractions étaient de plus en plus proches, et le coucha, sans rien dire à George, mais elle ne toucha pas grand chose de son dîner. George n’eut pas vraiment le temps de paniquer, car il ne réalisa l’imminence de l’événement que lorsque sa femme perdit les eaux, et le temps de l’aider à s’allonger sur le canapé, Roxanne montrait déjà le haut de sa tête. Fred, alerté par les vagissements du nouveau-né, passa une tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, et lorsqu’il fut certain que ce qui poussait ces cris était inoffensif, il vint se rendormir dans les bras de ses parents, près de sa sœur. Ce fut seulement lorsqu’il sentit l’odeur de brûlé du gâteau au chocolat que George s’occupa d’aller mettre toute sa famille au lit. Le gâteau au chocolat était raté…

Ginny n’était pas d’un naturel peureux, mais vers la fin du 9e mois de sa grossesse, en voyant le volume impressionnant que prenait son ventre, les plaisanteries de ses frères sur le géant qu’elle allait mettre au monde ne la faisaient plus rire du tout. Elle imaginait ses entrailles écartelées par ce petit monstre qui voudrait sortir. Sa mère affirmait que c’était un juste retour des choses, Ginny elle-même était un beau bébé de 4,3 kilos. Mais Ginny était aussi le septième enfant de la fratrie, et on disait que plus les femmes avaient d’enfants, plus ils naissaient gros. Le jour J, Ginny était focalisée sur sa poussée, mais Harry vit distinctement le visage de la sage-femme se crisper au moment de faire sortir les épaules du bébé, il lui sembla d’ailleurs que ça durait très longtemps et que la tête devenait de plus en plus bleue. Finalement l’enfant se décoinça, mais Harry ne fut vraiment rassuré qu’après que la sage-femme eut insufflé de l’air dans les poumons de l’enfant qui réagit en protestant vigoureusement, au soulagement de tous. Mais s’il fut heureux d’entendre le cri énergique de son fils la première fois, Harry le fut de moins en moins dans les semaines qui suivirent, lorsque James se révéla être un braillard invétéré ! Ginny jura que si les bébés étaient de plus en plus gros à la naissance, on ne l’y reprendrait plus. Et après avoir gardé son neveu deux jours, Ron le rendit avec soulagement à ses parents et jura qu’on ne l’y prendrait pas !

A peine treize mois plus tard, Ginny, enceinte de six mois et demi, aidait Hermione à ranger la montagne de layette rose que ses parents lui avaient offert lors de leur dernière visite. La pauvre Hermione était de plus en plus fatiguée, elle avait dépassé de deux jours la date à laquelle elle aurait dû accoucher, mais le bébé n’était toujours pas là. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle avait tout essayé, les longues promenades, le lavage des carreaux, et ce que Ginny lui avait susurré à l’oreille, ce qu’on appelait le “déclenchement à l’italienne”... Rien à faire. Sa belle-soeur passait de longues journées avec elle pour tromper l’attente. Elle amenait le petit James qui commençait juste à marcher et réclamait une attention constante. Harry était souvent absent pour des missions importantes et Ginny passait parfois des semaines entières chez son frère et sa belle-soeur, elle appréciait une conversation plus évoluée que celle de son fils de treize mois. Au milieu de la nuit, lorsque la sage-femme entendit du bruit dans sa cheminée, elle s’attendait à voir Ron Weasley apparaître et lui annoncer que le travail de sa femme avait commencé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d’apprendre que c’était pour Ginny Weasley qu’on l’appelait. Elle arriva dans le salon de Ron et Hermione dans la confusion générale. Harry venait juste de transplaner et se sentait totalement impuissant face à une Ginny complètement paniquée qui soufflait fort et se tenait le ventre. Ron hurlait qu’on fasse quelque chose bon sang, ce n’était pas normal, c’était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt ! Et Hermione berçait doucement un petit James effrayé qui tendait les bras vers son père. La sage-femme ne put faire grand chose pour éviter l’inévitable et réceptionna quelques minutes après un minuscule bébé, si fragile qu’il avait des difficultés à respirer seul et que la jeune femme emmena bien vite à Sainte-Mangouste. Quelques heures plus tard, Harry regardait son fils cadet qui dormait dans une couveuse en Plexiglas avec un respirateur artificiel qui aidait ses poumons immatures à remplir leur fonction. On n’avait trouvé aucun sort qui guérissait de la prématurité ou remplaçait le ventre maternel. Harry se disait que c’était sa faute si le petit garçon n’était plus dans l’utérus chaud de sa mère, oxygéné par le cordon ombilical. Il n’avait pas été assez là pour s’occuper de Ginny. Ginny, qui elle, pensait qu’elle était une bien piètre maman, pas même capable de porter son enfant pendant neuf mois. Sûrement elle avait trop pensé à l’équipe de quidditch qu’elle envisageait de rejoindre après la naissance du bébé. A côté de la couveuse, Harry prit la main de Ginny et la serra fort dans la sienne, les prochaines semaines allaient être critiques. Pour lui donner la force de combattre, ils appelèrent leur tout petit garçon Albus Severus.

Deux jours plus tard, le salon de Ron et Hermione fût une fois encore emplit de cris. Mais après de longues heures de contractions pénibles, ce fut cette fois en toute quiétude et sans aucune précipitation, qu’une petite fille toute dodue et toute rose fit son entrée dans le monde. Ce fût Hermione elle-même qui l’attrapa et la posa précautionneusement tout contre sa poitrine. Ron regardait le bébé d’un air circonspect : “C’est normal qu’elle soit toute fripée ?” Hermione lui décocha un regard noir, qui s’adoucit bien vite devant le sourire taquin de son mari. Une grande main maladroite vint alors recouvrir le dos de leur petite fille d’un grand geste protecteur, tandis que l’autre épongeait doucement le front d’Hermione, il était si fier d’elle... Harry et Ginny leur rendirent visite le soir même, mais en rentrant chez eux, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de penser que ce bébé aurait dû arriver avant le leur. Qu’il n’était pas juste que Rose fut en si bonne santé alors que leur petit Albus était si fragile... Que les gens allaient venir voir Rose avec des cadeaux et des sourires à foison, alors qu’ils osaient à peine demander des nouvelles d’Albus. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas le verbaliser. Comment avouer qu’on est jaloux que sa nièce soit en bonne santé ? “Tu verras, d’ici quelques années, c’est Albus qui montrera à sa cousine comment grimper aux arbres.” murmura Harry à sa femme avant de se coucher. Et Ginny avait très envie d’y croire.

Ce n’était pas que Victoire n’aimait pas sa petite soeur. Non pas vraiment. Dominique avait un visage d’angelot et des yeux bleus plein d’innocence qui attiraient l’indulgence de tous les adultes autour, et dès qu’il y avait quelqu’un à blâmer, par défaut c’était forcément Victoire. Mais ça, cette dernière s’en accommodait, elle était l’aînée et c’était bien connu que la faute retombait toujours sur les aînés. Mais Dominique était une petite fille de deux ans qu’il fallait sans cesse surveiller, et ça, ça fatiguait vraiment sa soeur. Il fallait garder un oeil sur elle quand maman prenait son bain, faisait la cuisine, discutait avec Tante Gabrielle par la cheminée, des fois que la petite ne porte quelque chose à sa bouche, petit jouet ou plante magique, qu’elle ne grimpe pas les escaliers ou ne casse pas la baguette de maman. Et ce que Victoire détestait le plus, c’était quand elle jouait avec ses cousins au Terrier et qu’on lui demandait toujours de surveiller Dominique pendant que papa et maman jouaient aux cartes avec les oncles et tantes ou trinquaient à l’hydromel. Il fallait toujours que Victoire mette le manteau de sa soeur pour l’emmener jouer avec les gnomes du jardin, et si elle courait trop vite devant avec Teddy, il fallait toujours attendre la petite. Ils ne pouvaient jamais aller trop loin sans quoi Dominique pleurait qu’elle voulait sa maman et alors il fallait la consoler. Alors non, Victoire n’avait pas sauté de joie quand papa et maman lui avaient annoncé qu’il y aurait bientôt un nouveau bébé dans la famille. Tout ce qu’elle voyait c’était des biberons à donner, des langes à changer, et maman à aider encore et encore. Dominique non plus n’était pas ravie par la nouvelle, du haut de ses deux ans, elle ignorait superbement ce gros ventre qui constituait une menace sérieuse pour son statut de petite dernière adorée. Et dans ce désespoir immense de petite fille, les deux soeurs pouvaient enfin faire front commun. Elles se surprenaient à se pelotonner l’une tout contre l’autre lorsque papa et maman parlaient du futur bébé, des étoiles plein les yeux. Mais lorsque le petit Louis fut présenté à ses soeurs, qu’il les regarda de ses yeux bleus grands ouverts, les yeux de Dominique, en plissant son petit front tout neuf, Victoire se dit qu’il n’allait peut-être pas être si difficile d’aimer ce petit frère. Dominique le scruta pensivement, quelque chose n’allait pas... Son petit visage s’alluma alors et elle arracha le bonnet bleu de la tête de sa poupée préférée et le tendit vers son petit frère. Le problème quand on avait un garçon après deux petites filles modèles, c’était que tous les vêtements disponibles avaient du rose, des coeurs ou des petits noeuds quelque part ...

La troisième grossesse de Ginny était loin d’avoir été prévue. Elle s’était même rendue compte assez tard qu’il y avait à nouveau un petit habitant dans son utérus. Ses deux petits garçons de deux ans et demi et un an et demi lui suffisaient amplement. Elle avait deux genoux, un pour chaque, deux bras très occupés et deux yeux qui ne suffisaient jamais à surveiller ses deux garnements. L’idée d’un troisième bébé était tellement loin de son esprit, que ce fut Harry qui lui fit remarquer un beau jour que ça faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas été indisposée... Et soudain Ginny réalisa que tous les signes étaient là mais qu’elle ne les avait pas remarqués. Quelques mois plus tard, ce fut tout aussi soudainement que sa petite fille décida qu’il était l’heure de pointer son nez. Ginny lisait le dernier Sorcière Hebdo, allongée sur le divan, ses deux petits garçons crapahutant sur son gros ventre, déclenchant des coups de pieds inévitables de la petite soeur, qui faisaient un mal de chien à Ginny. La petite dernière n’avait pas encore mis le nez dehors, et déjà elle faisait les 400 coups avec ses frères... Quand la poche des eaux se rompit, Ginny sut que ça n’allait pas tarder et elle transplana au Terrier avec ses fils. Moins d’une heure plus tard, Lily voyait le jour dans la maison familiale, accueillie par les bruit des jeux de ses frères et de ses cousins dans la pièce voisine. James et Albus réclamèrent très vite de voir la petite soeur, et Ginny se dit qu’il allait falloir être vigilante si elle ne voulait pas que les deux chenapans ne s’accaparent trop le bébé... Lorsque Harry arriva le soir, il trouva sa petite fille endormie dans son couffin, entourée de James et d’Albus qui avaient quitté leurs lits pour venir dormir aux côtés de Lily. Trois, c’était un joli chiffre. Il sembla à Harry que ces trois-là se suffiraient à eux-même, cette grossesse imprévue pouvait être la dernière, tout était bien.

Pour la naissance de son fils, Hermione avait émis l’idée d’accoucher dans l’eau. Mais Ron refusait tout net de voir son bébé se noyer à la naissance. Hermione lui avait lentement expliqué qu’un foetus vivait en apnée dans le liquide amniotique, qu’il n’y avait rien à craindre, Ron n’avait rien voulu entendre. Elle avait voulu accoucher dans la forêt. Pourquoi pas au milieu d’une meute de scrouts à pétards non plus ? Avait rétorqué son mari. Mais Hermione voulait quelque chose de spécial. Ron, lui, se méfiait de l’originalité... Hugo décida finalement lui-même de l’endroit où il naîtrait, en se manifestant en plein été au milieu d’une réunion d’anciens élèves dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Un vent de panique souffla lorsque Neville proposa d’appeler Pomfresh, mais par Merlin non, Hermione ne voulait pas se faire accoucher par une infirmière scolaire ! Ron essaya de transplaner à Sainte-Mangouste, chez sa mère, ou chez une sage-femme, on ne le sut jamais puisque, Hermione le répéta une fois de plus entre deux contractions, on ne put pas transplaner à Poudlard !!! McGonagall emmena Hermione et Ron dans ses appartements pour plus d’intimité et Parvati Patil qui s’était faite médicomage les suivit. C’est ainsi que le petit dernier de la famille Weasley naquit dans un des lieux qui concentraient le plus de magie au monde, dans le lit qui avait accueillit le sommeil des directeurs de Poudlard depuis des siècles. Et il aurait tout le loisir de s’en vanter auprès de ses cousins dans les années à venir. Ils avaient peut-être tous tenté de percer les mystères du château avant lui, mais pour le petit Hugo, Poudlard c’était la maison. Et Hermione n’aurait guère pu rêver d’un lieu plus symbolique pour mettre au monde un petit sorcier.

Le flambeau était passé. Une nouvelle génération de petits sorciers pour reconstruire un monde dans les décombres de la guerre, pour panser les cicatrices laissées dans les âmes de leurs parents, pour tenter de ne pas commettre les mêmes erreurs...


	2. Fractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill et Fleur avaient une famille atypique, les passants se retournaient dans la rue sur cet homme couvert de cicatrice et cette femme si attirante. Les trois enfants couraient autour sans s'en soucier.

Les trois enfants de Fleur avaient hérité d’une infime partie de sang de vélane. Juste ce qu’il fallait pour bien s’en sortir dans la vie.

On disait qu’il n’existait pas d’équivalent masculin de ces envoûtantes créatures. Pourtant Bill aurait juré que son fils avait reçu une part de ce don familial, au même titre que ses soeurs. Bébé, il attirait tous les passants au dessus de son landau. Lorsqu’il fut en âge d’accompagner sa mère au marché, il n’avait qu’à esquisser un sourire pour qu’on lui fasse goûter un morceau de fromage ou une fraise des bois. Les gens les complimentaient sans arrêt sur cet adorable petit garçon, ses yeux qui brillaient d’intelligence et son sourire tellement craquant. Louis savait exactement comment nicher sa tête dans le creux de l’épaule de Victoire ou de Dominique pour qu’elles cèdent au moindre de ses caprices. Louis était tout ce qu’il y avait de plus attachant, il était plutôt dégourdi pour un petit dernier et du genre affectueux. Fleur disait à son mari que leur fils avait juste hérité du charme naturel de son père, mais Bill n’était pas dupe, ce gamin avait un huitième de sang vélane et il savait comment s’en servir !

Petite, lorsqu’on l’accusait d’avoir mangé le dernier berlingot, il suffisait à Dominique de cligner de ses grands yeux bleus en faisant celle qui ne comprenait pas pour que l’on reporte la faute sur sa soeur. Ca marchait à tous les coups sur ses grands-parents ou ses oncles et tantes, moins sur ses parents qui flairaient le coup fourré. Dominique avait vite compris comment cela marchait, un sourire innocent, fixer l’adulte du regard, rentrer légèrement les épaules et pencher la tête. Il n’y avait que Victoire qui ne prenait pas à ce jeu, les parents avaient beau se douter de quelque chose, ils se faisaient avoir une fois sur deux. En grandissant, Dominique s’aperçut qu’il y avait d’autres bénéfices. Elle n’avait aucun effort à faire pour que tous les garçons se tournent vers elle au collège, elle les attirait comme des mouches avec du vinaigre et elle en jouait. Elle trouvait toujours quelqu’un pour lui faire un devoir en retard ou pour l’accompagner aux cuisines la nuit, subtiliser les restes du repas pour une fête improvisée dans le dortoir. Parfois elle sentait sur elle le regard réprobateur de sa soeur aînée et elle détournait la tête. Pour qui se prenait-elle exactement ? Sa conscience ?

L’héritage de Victoire n’avait jamais été aussi efficient que celui de Dominique. Elle avait simplement une propension naturelle à attirer le regard des autres. Mais comme Louis, elle avait toujours eu le sourire facile et le regard rieur, alors où s’arrêtait le charme naturel de l’enfant et où commençait l’ensorcellement de la vélane ? En revanche, ce qui était certain, c’était qu’à la puberté Victoire avait commencé à sentir changer les regards des garçons, il lui suffisait de le vouloir pour qu’ils s’agglutinent autour d’elle. Mais cette attirance artificielle la mettait mal à l’aise. La plupart du temps. Alors elle essayait de dompter ce pouvoir, au contraire de Dominique qui s’en servait à tours de bras. Excepté lorsqu’elle voulait rendre jaloux le garçon qui lui plaisait.... Ce ne fût que quelques années plus tard que Victoire comprit tout l’intérêt de son huitième de sang vélane... C’était un soir, dans l’appartement de Teddy au-dessus du Chemin de Traverse, alors qu’ils sortaient ensemble depuis déjà longtemps. Il venait d’emballer son cadeau d’anniversaire, mais refusait catégoriquement de le lui laisser ouvrir avant minuit. Avant la date ce n’était pas du jeu. Or, Victoire n’avait jamais été très patiente. Elle avait poursuivi Teddy dans tout l’appartement, mais elle savait qu’elle ne pouvait pas battre un semi-loup-garou à la course. Elle l’avait plaqué sur le lit et avait tenté de le ligoter, mais il était trop fort pour elle et il avait repris le dessus en deux tours de poignet. Elle avait essayé le chantage,en cachant les délicieux cookies qu’elle avait fait pour le dessert, mais encore une fois la part de loup-garou en lui avait eu raison d’elle, l’odorat de Teddy avait gagné. Finalement elle avait été obligée d’en arriver à des moyens plus fourbes et avait ressorti ses pouvoirs de vélane du fond du placard. Très vite elle avait obtenu tout ce qu’elle voulait, son cadeau d’anniversaire et bien plus encore... Vélane contre loup-garou, la victoire était assurée. Et Teddy en redemandait.

Lorsqu’ils étaient tous les cinq en famille sur le chemin de traverse, Bill marchait la tête haute. Il avait une femme magnifique sur laquelle les hommes se retournaient, mais c’était sa main à lui qu’elle serrait fort, et le soir c’était contre lui qu’elle se réchauffait. Autour d’eux gambadaient trois enfants qu’un mélange de sang en partie vélane et de sang loup-garou rendait uniques au monde. Il faisait semblant de ne pas voir les regards des hommes qui s’arrêtaient sur ses filles, elles avaient beau devenir de jour en jour un peu plus femmes, elles resteraient ses deux petites filles, deux superbes petites filles dans les bras de leur père. Il se sentait tout-puissant lorsqu’il sentait sur lui le regard admiratif de Louis, qui jurait encore que quand il serait grand, il serait comme papa. Mais en plus beau mon fils, en plus beau... Les autres enfants pouvaient bien détourner le regard en voyant le visage ravagé par les cicatrices, Victoire, Dominique et Louis n’auraient pour rien au monde voulu d’un autre papa. On pouvait se retourner sur cette famille atypique, pour les envier ou s’en étonner, peu leur importait leur degré de sang vélane ou loup-garou coulant dans leurs veines, ensemble ils formaient un tout.

Teddy les regardait passer de la fenêtre de son appartement. Il savait que Victoire monterait le rejoindre plus tard. Ce soir, c’était la pleine lune et il commençait à ressentir des raideurs dans ses articulations. Sa grand-mère avait été rassurée lorsqu’à l’adolescence, il devint certain que Teddy n’avait pas hérité de la condition de loup-garou de son père. Mais il lui restait quelques signes désagréables qui lui rappelaient chaque mois qu’il avait du sang de loup dans les veines. A l’approche de la pleine lune il devenait plus agressif si on le contrariait, maussade, lunatique, et il avait ces douleurs dans les coudes et les genoux... Et puis il y avait ce nom, Lupin, tout le monde savait que son père était un loup-garou, un héros, mais un loup-garou. Et les gens le regardaient parfois d’une façon qu’il n’aimait pas beaucoup. Teddy se disait souvent qu’il avait eu de la chance de trouver Victoire. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, ils se comprenaient. Le père de Victoire avait été mordu par le même loup-garou qui avait mordu le père de Teddy, et si Bill n’avait presque aucun symptôme du loup, Victoire ressentait ces mêmes douleurs articulaires que Teddy les soirs de pleine lune. Elle était un huitième vélane et moitié loup-garou. Ils avaient été élevé comme des cousins mais n’avait pas la moindre part de sang en commun, et il trouvait ça plutôt bien lorsqu’elle faisait tomber sa chevelure blonde sur son visage en l’embrassant au crépuscule. Et lorsqu’il s’inquiétait que tout le monde sache qu’il était à moitié loup, elle lui répondait doucement en l’enlaçant que tout ça, finalement, ce n’était que des fractions...


End file.
